Lego Batman the Movie : DC Super Heroe Unite review
by JayTee15
Summary: Both Lego Batman the Movie and Lego Batman 2 : DC Super Heroes haves similarities. Check out the examples here.
1. Introduction

Alright, readers! This is my first ever fan fiction document and first ever review of my favorite Lego movie, Lego Batman the Movie: DC Super Heroes Unite, a movie based on the DC Universe and video game, Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes; a sequel to Lego Batman: The Videogame. If you like for some questions, please review and ill enjoy your comments. Thank You!


	2. Comparision Part 1

Since the first chapter is already set and done, now I'm about to tell you readers about the differences between the movie and the video game.

Comparing the game and the movie

Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes is a Travelers Tales sequel to Lego Batman: The Videogame, much like the other Lego games, such as Lego Star Wars, Lego Indiana Jones, and Lego Pirates of the Caribbean. It releases on game systems PS3, Wii, Xbox 360, NDS, PS Vita, I-Phone, and N3DS; of course the Wii U as well; released in 2012.

Lego Batman the Movie: DC Super Heroes Unite is a movie based on the video game itself, just with better scenes and quality; released in 2013.

Wait a minute. They redo the game over and turned it into a movie with the same plot and dialogue (this game features licensed dialogue the first time)? Not much of a bad idea, because it makes bit of sense that no one haves to play the ENTIRE game to keep the plot going though.

Anyway, the entire plot of the game and the movie starts with Bruce Wayne (A.K.A Batman) and Lex Luthor attending at the Man of the Year awards in Gotham Theater. In the game, this part is the first cutscene, but in the movie it cuts out the LexCorp part at the beginning. I'm okay with this, since they're trying to show how many days it took to get there and how long it tooks. The only disappointment I found about how the movie takes is 71 minutes. Seriously? Seventy-One minutes?! I thought it was 91 minutes or longer, kinda like the game, since the gameplay takes about HOURS to finish up.

Now, back to the plot, Lex was very upset that Bruce has won the award instead of him. Makes sense, since he is a bad guy in several occasions. It was kinda a bit funny in the movie version, because at first he's all like, "That's sounds like me.", but turns down when Bruce won it, and he reacts like, "Goddamn it!". And the silly part that no one notices except Mercy, all like, "Geez, Sir. You need to calm down.". And Lex decides to despise him for winning the award. Don't be such a hater, Lex. After that, Bruce claims that he really shouldn't have the award in the first place. Bruce, you deserve that award! You did most of the work and the others haven't! Jesus! So anyway, a huge giggling laugh is heard out of nowhere and the lights have change positions. Who caused it you ask? Take a guess...

If you guessed The Joker (Jack Joseph Napier to me), then you're correct! The Clown Prince of Crime and his comrades Two-Face, Harley Quinn, The Riddler, and The Penguin (Catwoman in the movie) crashed the so called "party" and stolen everything else in the theater. Never gets old, right? When Joker jumped to the table where Lex is, Lex complains that he doesn't want to joy buzzed, but it turns out it's the watch that The Joker wants. I bet Joker was all like, "F**k it." after Lex says that. After all of that, Joker has finally sees himself on the big screen and was "speechless" to give out his speech. Wait. Did he do this before? Oh yeah, the theater part reminds me of Arkham City. When just about to finish his speech after his "breaking the 4th wall" part, the Bat-Boat crashed through the screen and appears inside of it was Batman and Robin. Robin didn't appear in the boat at the movie though. Okay, here is a difference. In the game, both Batman and Robin hunt down the villains straight out of the theater, but in the movie, Batman takes All the action by himself.

Batman: "Sorry to wipe that grin off your face, Joker."

Joker: "You're not sorry. You're not sorry at all."

Okay, this part was hilarious! I love it when Batman "apologizes" to Joker for "wiping that grin off his face." Anyway, did anyone notice that one line is missing in Joker's "speech" in the movie?

Example: Joker: "Such an honor." (Inhales) "I'm speechless."

Hold on! Where is the "Words fail me." Part?

Anyway, after Batman finished off the bad guys in the theater Arkham Asylum style, he realizes that Joker escapes the scene in his speedboat. Speaking of speedboat, this reminds me of one episode of The New Batman Adventures series, where Joker received fake money from his past-on rival. At the right scenario, Robin appears in his helicopter, giving the Caped Crusader a lift. Here is another difference. In the game, there are several obstacles to get to the rooftops to fix the helicopter, kinda like the first game. In the movie, Robin just APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE! Probably he must have known the way to get to the theater.

For Batman, he just hangs on to the rope ladder while the Boy Wonder catches up to the Joker.

Joker: "This is my kind of party! Good food, good people, good goodie bags!"

Joker, this is not Christmas! Or Thanksgiving! True, you're trying to be funny, but that's way off, bro. And of course your escaping routines are almost just like the Arkham series! No offense. So anyway, Batman calls in the Bat-Wing and joggles inside to catch the clown. More differences here, I believe. In the game, the air vehicles and the land vehicles later on participated in scenarios shooting the bosses in circles, unlike the vehicle levels in the first game. In the movie, it takes about a COUPLE of minutes to get there that quick! This happens in another part of the movie as well.

Well, folks this is it for Part 1. I'll do the other review of the differences later on. Peace!


	3. Comparision Part 2

Here is Part 2, readers. Yes, I know a bit of a rush, but I need to get this review out of my head for now.

Now back to the review...

In this scenario, we head to the battle between Batman & Robin and The Joker. Now here's something different about this fight. In the game, Batman (wearing a Power Suit) and Robin (wearing a Magnetic Suit) use their special abilities to face the clown. In the movie, Batman just used shielding and a net to capture the Joker. WHAT?! That's it?! Nothing extra cool happing?

The Tim Burton film was referenced in this scene and the previous one, like the Bat-Wing getting crashed and Joker saying, "Where does he get these unbreakable toys?".

Soon after Joker's arrest, Superman appears after fixing the theater and throwing the boat back to the water, much to Batman's disbelief and Robin's joy.

Superman: "Hey guys! Need a hand?"

Batman: "For what? Parking?"

That's kinda rude. I get he is "The Batman", but still. I've heard they teamed up in several occasion in the comics and the cartoons, so Batman couldn't be that rude. No offense on the Bat. So then the Man of Steel lefted, Robin disapproves Batman's grumpy manner, and the duo headed back to the Bat Cave. Batman just used the "damaged" Bat-Wing in the movie.

Meanwhile, in Arkham Asylum (Lex comes up with a plan for his candidate potential in the movie), Joker is now pissed that he is brought back to jail where he belongs. He just never gives up, does he? Anyway, in about several seconds, Lex sent the clown free by using his Deconstructor (powered by Kryptonite) on the black walls. How come Joker never thought of that? Oh wait. Lex haves the crystals, not him. Both of the villains have teamed up to take out both Batman and Superman by heading to Ace Chemicals to create fake Kryptonite that might actually fool Batman after releasing the others from bars. Hold on! That is too weird! I'm glad that the inmates are back in bars for about several minutes (almost 30 minutes in gameplay with the kickass content), but fooling the Bat is way off key! He's not that dumb! He should have scan very carefully of what the crystal really is and of course tell Superman That Luthor was involved. What an idiot. I'm so glad that Robin is that smart to figure it out.

Differences for these topics that in the movie the duo used their vehicles to catch the villains (which should have happened in the game), they escaped the explosion that quick, and Robin didn't exactly catch to Batman in the chase scene. In the game, they have to go though the ENTIRE levels to get to their destination. Plus, did anyone notice is kinda disturbing that Robin is actually glad to have Superman as company and not officially Batman in this? Oh no. Are they really suggesting...

YAOI *Dramatic Impact 1 plays*

Really? They put this on a kid game and movie? That's just wrong and awkward. Anyway, back in the Bat Cave, both the duo believes the harmless kryptonite that Batman retrieved is "a some sort of ruse."; but it turns out it was a homing device that leads the antagonists directly to the cave, Batman Forever style. Oh come on! Batman and Robin have more gadgets than just the rangs and the grapples. But in the game, they used their suits and later deconstructed vehicles to attack them, which is kinda awesome, but not in the movie where they were cowardly escaping. Yes, they cowardly escape. Make sense because Batman is wearing black ropes and that might kill him, but doesn't make sense at all if Robin's not wearing anything black, except for the black cape. Speaking of Robin, the game goof it up by putting him as Dick Grayson, A.K.A. Nightwing. Okay, who the hell made this mistake? In the previous game, I can tell that Timothy Drake under that suit. In this one (and of course in the Lego Prima Guide), it's Dick. No way it's him to me, alright. I know its Tim, because he's wearing the red suit, not Dick.

Now, back to the bad guys, the clown and the business man found the hatch of the Kryptonite under the Bat Computer and retrieved it. Now, they left the deconstructed Bat Cave leaving the duo in there because Joker set the pie-bombs in about more than ten seconds. Wow, Napier? You didn't know what time you set your pies on? Anyway, back to the duo, Superman manages to hear Robin call for him and save them from their death by a boulder. How come Lex didn't send more troops to attack Superman like in the series or the movie? (Superman 1979) That could have been awesome! Now since the main antagonists have headed straight to Metropolis (Joker is secondary in the first quarter), Batman and Superman teamed up to stop both villains, leaving Robin to fix the vehicles by himself. This movie and game should have been called Lego Batman 2: The Adventures of Batman and Superman or Lego Batman/Superman, since its focusing on them. If it's was call DC Super Heroes, the JLA could have been in their alter egos and helped Batman and Robin in Gotham; and put the criminals and other villains along with Joker and Lex. This game and movie could have been epic! But, I believe that this game was rushed for some reason, except the handheld versions.

And seriously? Robin fixing the vehicles by himself? Poor Boy Wonder. Here's another difference for this part. In the game, Batman used Robin's helicopter to assist Superman on blasting the giant badass LexCorp VTOL Aircraft. I wished they made this giant ship to be an air vehicle, but I guess it's too big for the guys to drive though. In the movie, Batman didn't even use it! Well, at least the Christopher Nolan's Batman logo part is funny. Soon after that, the duo finally landed to their destination. And here's is the shocking part. Mercy (just a disguised silver Lex Bot in the game) didn't even called security like she did in the game. Or better yet, she's just a regular receptionist and didn't reveal her true self. That really sucks! Plus, I'm not very sure if Batman listens to Madonna, since he mentioned her. Now since they're inside the elevator, the detective haves an idea of switching costumes, just like in the comics and several episodes. Now switched, both heroes fake their deaths when they encounter a giant Joker Robot. Not a bad idea. Of course, this affects both Lex and Joker, by exposing their plan about making Lex a president since he is a presidential candidate, and for Joker, he felt remorseful for Batman's death and dealing with Robin instead, which reminds me of the episode, "The Man Who Killed Batman". Can't believe that Joker is nothing without Batman, except for some occasions. Anyhow, the villains are actually glad that the heroes are out of the picture and headed back to Gotham. Well, they're wrong. Both of the heroes have luckily survive and headed off to chase the bad guys.

Here's the thing I don't like about this. The scene is very SHORT! Not enough action anywhere? The air level (Down to Earth) in the game doesn't pretty much count to me. It awesome, but not much. It's like Lego Star Wars all over again, but not too much. Now, both the duo finally manages to get onto the robot, but Lex has tricks under his sleeves and forces them off the machine by weaking Superman and shooting Batman. Now on land, the robot crashed and the heroes have no choice but to use public transportation to get to the Gotham Train Station. This happens in the game, not the movie. It could have been cool if they battled in the train station, but here, it was cut out! Plus The Joker Robot headed to a wrong direction as well. Huge error there!

After all of the errors, Lex and Joker arrived in City Hall and sprayed mind-controlled gas all over the citizens. Of course, the only difference in this part that Joker used Lex's technology to become president since the vice president thought didn't go too well. For the game, the heroes fought them on top of the building. Throughout the battle, Superman once again got damaged by the Kryptonite and Batman nearly died but was saved by his sidekick, Robin. It's about time he got there. Anyway, Batman comes up with a plan to call the JLA by making the robot run around the city in circles in a shape of Joker's entire head, and it triggers a alert to Martian Manhunter, who supposed join along but kinda makes sense since no one is around the outer space lair. WHAT?! No inside except him? That's just mean-spirited! I guess the creators have lost some new ideas for the last bit.

After the Justice League arrived for the past few minutes, they battled the robot at Wayne Tower (which reminds me of Stark Tower and the Empire State Building), and successfully demolished it. I can't believe it! That's it?! First the robot falls off the building (with shocking impossible air resistance), it crashed, and the League finished the villains off. That is ALL there is?! This why this should have been a title for Batman and Superman, putting other villains alongside with Lex and Joker, and the rest of the Justice League should have been there with the duo! Imagine a HUGE battle between the Justice League and the Gotham Criminals, the Injustice League, and the League of Assassins. That would be epic, and it might give the game and the movie 9 stars instead of 7.5, like the Lego Marvel Super Heroes game. But alas, it didn't happen. The ending was alright, giving a hint to another game, which it hope to better than this.

Now, that is it for Part 2! I'll do the other similarities in other chapters later. See ya later!


End file.
